Estrellas apagadas
by CeledrianMoon -Kampanita
Summary: Una historia alterna Todo es una mentira, malos que son victimas y victimas que no los son... El nacimiento de Metallian y su rencor hacia la familia Lunar...Ha pasado tanto tiempo "¿Por qué me dejaron encerrada en esta oscuridad?" 1er capitulo
1. EsTrEllAs ApAgAdAs

Decidí avisar antes de subir el primer capitulo para que luego no me regañen jeje y pues aclarar muchas cosas, empezando con esta historia, bueno empecé esta nueva historia que ya tenia en mente desde que empecé mi fic de "Tal y como debió ser" de hecho

Decidí avisar antes de subir el primer capitulo para que luego no me regañen jeje y pues aclarar muchas cosas, empezando con esta historia, bueno empecé esta nueva historia que ya tenia en mente desde que empecé mi fic de "Tal y como debió ser" de hecho se me ocurrieron en el mismo periodo de tiempo por así decirlo, pero pues así es esto uno se llena de ideas y conforme vas escribiendo estas se van acomodando, saliendo otras etc. Jeje y como soy un caos se supone que esta historia iba dentro de otra historia que iba hacer el tercer final de "Tal y como debió ser" pero pues ammm… no decidí ponerla aparte, esta planeado para que no sean más de 5 capítulos y pues ya veremos de cómo sale ya entonces será la continuación si no pues hasta ahí la dejaremos, lo se es un relajo y medio confuso pero pues ya irán viendo.

Para los que leen mi otro fic "Nuestro destino es…", no se preocupen seguiré con el, y ya actualizare pronto, además de que también ya no queda tantos capítulos para llegar al final.

Bueno y al grano yo se que muchas personas son fans de Usa- mamo …bueno en general de Usa, pero pues me gusta la tragedia jojo y pues ya quería hacer algo un poco diferente, para salir un poco de mi rutina de Usa-mamo y de cosas así, yo se que por eso a muchas personas no les gustara el fic, mmm…pero bueno esta historia es como más para satisfacerme y quitarme esa espinita que cargo con esa historia, bueno vale empiezo con una breve reseña de la historia que escribiré a partir de aquí.

**Una historia diferente, cosas que no se incluyeron, la tragedia que sucedió en Milenio de Plata no fue precisamente un accidente, el ataque no fue precisamente planeado para buscar poder, si no en busca de vengan****za y justicia, corazones lastimados a los cuales tomo la oscuridad, fue realmente la sed de poder lo que provoco que se desenvolviera ese mal, y no precisamente del bando enemigo, traiciones que destruyeron vidas y decisiones que cambiaron el rumbo de una historia completa, una usurpación injusta.**

**Ha pasado tanto tiempo ya desde que todo sucedió, eh visto nacer así como extinguirse a tantas estrellas y es lo único**** que tengo****…**** eh perdido completamente la imagen de lo que fui, el recuerdo de lo que fue mi vida, lo único que guardo es un sentimiento de dolor profundo que no se marcha a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha transcurrido, mis ojos no me muestran nada, eh vivido en estas tinieblas, no hay más que eso****…****tinieblas****…****dolor, tanto dolor, una herida tan profunda****…**

**Estrellas apagadas**

Y lo dejo a su elección de leer o no leerla asi como la de dejarme sus comentarios. Gracias de antemano un saludo a todos y ahí nos vemos y recuerden pasen por mi fin de "nuestro destino es" ese si es un Endy-Sere jajaja cada vez se pone mejor. bye :) - Celedrian Moon


	2. PROLOGO

Una historia diferente, cosas que no se incluyeron, la tragedia que sucedió en Milenio de Plata no fue precisamente un accidente, el ataque no fue precisamente planeado para buscar poder, si no en busca de venganza y justicia, corazones lastimados a los cuales tomo la oscuridad, fue realmente la sed de poder lo que provoco que se desenvolviera ese mal, y no precisamente del bando enemigo, traiciones que destruyeron vidas y decisiones que cambiaron el rumbo de una historia completa, una usurpación injusta.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo ya desde que todo sucedió, eh visto nacer así como extinguirse a tantas estrellas y es lo único que tengo… eh perdido completamente la imagen de lo que fui, el recuerdo de lo que fue mi vida, lo único que guardo es un sentimiento de dolor profundo que no se marcha a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha transcurrido, mis ojos no me muestran nada, eh vivido en estas tinieblas, no hay más que eso…tinieblas…dolor, tanto dolor, una herida tan profunda…

"Estrellas apagadas"

**PROLOGO**

- ¿No crees que esta muy oscuro aquí?- se escucho de repente la voz femenina de una silueta que apenas se distinguía en aquella oscura habitación.

- ¿Hemos estado atados a una oscuridad aun más profunda y te molesta Boristenis? – contesto con grave voz, mientras extendía su brazo para encender la lámpara que se encontraba en la pequeña mesa, que estaba al lado del sofá donde estaba sentado, dejando ver su blanco y joven rostro, el cual mostraba la aristocracia en ella,

- No digas tonterías, no es lo mismo – exclamo con molestia, acercándose a la luz; distinguiendo su alto y torneado cuerpo, y su cabello largo y de azul profundo.

- Vamos, vamos…no hagas esa cara querida, era solo una pequeña broma- río el hombre

- Vaya con tu malas bromas Selkis, deberías de aprender otras

- Y tú deberías mejorar tu sentido del humor- contesto mientras se levantaba del sofá y se acercaba a la mujer, para abrazarla.- ¿Qué te sucede Boristenis?- le pregunto mientras tomaba su rostro y la miraba con atención.

- Mañana habrá eclipse de sol, por fin será el día en que las palabras de la nuestra señora se cumplirán

- Acaso crees que algo como eso se me podría pasar, lo se muy bien, y hemos esperado tanto por esto

- Estoy preocupada, aun que toda esa raza desaparezca el daño aun seguirá y su dolor volverá

- No podemos hacer nada más

- Claro que SI HAY QUE IRNOS LEJOS, A OTRO GALAXIA, AHORA QUE AUN ES TIEMPO SELKIS

- Sabes bien que eso no es posible, y no podemos tomar decisiones que no nos corresponden

- Pero es por el bien de todos

- Ya te lo dije no podemos hacer nada, solo cumplir con nuestra misión.

- Pero hay tanto dolor…demasiado dolor- dijo con un hilo de voz mientras se hundía entre los brazos de Selkis, tratando de controlar el llanto – como es que llegamos a esto! …no lo merecíamos, como es que se derrumbo todo…

- Ha pasado tanto tiempo, que el sistema humano ni siquiera podría registrar, hemos pasado por tanta oscuridad, más aun así, en momentos cierro mis ojos y es como si volviera a esos tiempos, esos recuerdos que trae de regreso mi mente, los paisajes, a toda la gente, a nuestra señoras, la música, la comida, el olor a flores, maderas y esencias que le daba ese misticismo único, el canto arrullador de nuestra dama…- dijo con melancolía mientras aferraba más entre sus brazos

- Yo también, así paseen muchísimos años más… aquellos días seguirán en mi memoria, aun que es tan crudo, mi corazón llora al recordar esos días donde todo era bueno y vivíamos tranquilos, cuando todo estaba bien…

- Ya tan temprano están con arrumacos- exclamo de repente con risa una pequeña de largos y ondulados cabellos dorados, y unos llamativos y grandes ojos verdes, que por su aspecto no aparentaba más de 9 años.

- Tsubasa será mejor que cierres tu boca

- Ven acá Tsubasa- exclamo con cariño el hombre

- SELKIS - exclamo feliz, mientras se lo abrazaba efusivamente

- ¬¬#

- Y de que hablabas : 3 ?-pregunto con curiosidad

- Eso es algo que no te importa

-No seas así de amargada Boristenis, pobre Tsubasa, además no tiene nada de malo que ella también recuerde un poco el lugar donde vivió feliz

- Aun que quiera- contesto con amargura la pequeña- no tengo un solo recuerdo

- Como es posible?-preguntó la mujer

- Tal vez por su corta edad en es momento, no lo se

- Realmente seria genial saber lo que viví, lo que fue todo respecto a mi vida…jamás me han contado lo que sucedió

- Ahora que lo dices…tienes razón, pero pensábamos que lo sabias

- Como siempre Selkis todo das por hecho

- Hey y tu que?

- mmm…pues jamás me pregunto

- Es que realmente no pensé que les gustara platicar de eso

-Pues tenias razón- contesto con burla mientras se disponía a marcharse

- Vamos Boristenis, Tsubasa tiene todo el derecho de conocer la historia, es importante, más ahora , tiene que estar preparada para todo lo que viene a partir de mañana y no va a lograrlo si no sabe como estuvieron las cosas

- … muy bien, tienes razón…supongo.

- Bueno entonces sentémonos y comencemos con la historia…

Todo empezó hace muchos, muchos, demasiados años para saber cuantos exactamente, sucedió en el reino más poderoso e imponente de todo el sistema solar y en el reino más grande e importante del planeta Tierra…

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

BUENO AQUI ESTA MMM... ALGO ASI COMO EL PROLOGO DE LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SUBIRE EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA QUE SE LLAMARA "INICIO", NOS LEEMOS LUEGO BYE BYE :)

AHI PASEN A VER MI OTRO FIC DE "NUESTRO DESTINO ES..." JOJOJO ESTA SEMANA LO ACTUALIZO YA ES UN HECHO ;) GRACIAS POR SU PASIENCIA Y A SEGUIRLE


	3. I INICIO

"_Las canciones de tiempos pasados…que aun traen las lagrimas que hora forman el lago…todo lo escribió el…"_

_Aun así__… estaremos juntos como dos brillantes estrellas…_

**I**

**INICIO**

Todo empezó hace muchos, muchos, demasiados años para saber cuantos exactamente, sucedió en el reino más poderoso e imponente de todo el sistema solar y en el reino más grande e importante del planeta Tierra…

Para aquel tiempo el reino de Vanaheim, por la mayoría llamado el Reino Supremo había conseguido el poder completo del sistema solar, el rey Forgar había dedicado su reinado a la conquista de los demás reinos, haciendo del sol el centro de la economía y poder del sistema.

Consiguiendo que cada nacido en Vanaheim fuera respetado, incluso temido, muchos de sus habitantes eran por ello prepotentes y egoístas, haciendo lo que les daba la gana, haciendo según ellos valer su derecho.

Todos los planetas se encontraban bajo el control absoluto del Reino Supremo, todos menos el planeta llamado Tierra que a pesar de ser un planeta dividido en dos reinos, había soportado la amenaza y los intentos de ataque de Forgar.

Pero hacia ya unos meses que Forgar había estado mal de salud, mucho años de su llegada al trono habían pasado, su cuerpo se había rendido y había fallecido, ahora su único descendiente Lestar ocupaba el trono, para desagrado de muchos a los cuales afectaba sus intereses personales, ya que Lestar a pesar de su juventud tenia sus ideas muy claras, las cuales eran completamente radicales a las de su padre, el infundir el miedo no estaba entre sus planes, amaba su reino, pero también quería igualdad y bienestar para los demás planetas.

A su llegada al trono los gobernantes de los diferentes reinos se reunieron y apreciaron su apoyo, se volvieron independientes de sus decisiones, más Lestar les siguió brindando apoyo militar, contra intrusos que venían de otras galaxias, su reinado había traído paz y unión entre los reinos.

Más solo faltaba hacer paz con el reino terrícola, invitarlos a formar parte de aquella unión, aun en contra del parlamento de Vanaheim, Lestar se dirigió al planeta, al primer reino terrestre que representaba la vida Erusion, el reino dorado.

Por desgracia el Rey Diones se negó ha firmar la alianza, era un rey orgulloso y para el era como aceptar debilidad, más a pesar de ello, hicieron diferentes acuerdos comerciales y eso para Lestar ya era un avance, ahora solo quedaba el reino de Segea, la contraparte de Erusion.

Ahí empezó todo, el destino ya estaba marcado para que se conocieran, la reina Juno que meses antes había subido al trono y el nuevo líder planetario Lestar.

Desde que el joven rey vio a la hermosa Juno en el lago del espejo, lo cautivo; serena, fría, tan etérea, jamás imagino que alguien podría robar su corazón y quitarle el aliento con solo una mirada.

La reina Juno era una mujer orgullosa, digna representante de su estirpe, poderosa, no era una persona nada fácil de convencer y mucho menos de dejarse llevar por las palabras de amor de Lestar, más decidió hacer la alianza, ya que sabia perfectamente que era lo mejor para su reino.

El reino de Vanaheim del planeta solar, el reino de la niebla del planeta de Mercurio, el reino de la luz del planeta Venus, el reino del fuego del planeta de Marte, el reino de Milenio de plata del planeta lunar, el reino del trueno del planeta de Júpiter, el reino de las sombras del planeta Saturno, el reino del aire del planeta Urano, el reino del agua del planeta Neptuno , el reino del tiempo del planeta de Plutón y como representante del planeta tierra el reino de Segea.

Lestar no era un hombre que se diera por vencido fácilmente, constantemente pasaba largo tiempo en la Tierra, tratando de conseguir el corazón de la gobernante de Segea, tardo algún tiempo en conseguirlo, pero Juno se rindió ante el amor que había nacido en ella por el joven rey.

Así una tarde en la que una suave brisa calida arropaba la Tierra, se demostraron y se juraron su amor; más sabían que no iba hacer fácil ya que la mezcla de sangre no estaba permitida, aun así fuera el mismísimo rey.

Mantuvieron su relación en secreto, pero no se tardo en descubrir, más a pesar de las amenazas y protestas se mantuvieron juntos, pero llegaron fuerzas oscuras que venían de otras galaxias a conquistar los reinos, y Lestar tuvo que encargarse de dirigir las tropas para defender el sistema, tal y como lo había prometido al momento de asumir el trono, así que largos fueron los meses en que estuvo ausente, lejos de Juno.

Por su parte ella en esos momentos ya cargaba en su vientre la fiel prueba de su amor, esperando cada día el regreso del rey para comunicarle la noticia.

La batalla se estaba complicando, varias derrotas habían tenido, pero después de mucho habían logrado que los enemigos retrocedieran, sabían que volverían, pero eso les daba un respiro para reponer sus fuerzas y su espíritu.

Lestar fue rápidamente a buscar a Juno y ella le dio la noticia, que pronto se extendió por todos los reinos, muchos fueron los comentarios de desacuerdo, principalmente de los altos mandos de Vanaheim, consultando entre ellos y exigiendo a Lestar que no debería de nacer ya que ese ser significaría la ruina del reino, incluso la ruina de toda la galaxia.

Más Lestar se negó completamente y defendió a Juno y su hijo contra todos, salvándolos de los complots que se habían fraguado para deshacerse de ellos, pero tenia que regresar al campo de batalla los enemigos habían regresado, sabía que tenia que ir, más el dejar a Juno y a su hijo a su suerte era algo que le oprimía el corazón, aun que sabia que ella era una mujer fuerte y poderosa que se sabia defender perfectamente.

Al ver el sacrificio de Lestar, los gobernantes del los reinos fueron a verlo y hicieron el juramento de proteger a la reina y a sus descendientes y así seria por todas las generaciones, guardianes de la familia, como pago.

Así Lestar más tranquilo fue a la batalla, ganando y destruyendo al enemigo, meses pasaron y el día llego, una hermosa niña había nacido Freyja como su padre le nombro, todo parecía estar bien, había regresado la paz.

Pero planes perversos habían sido planeados por Alfos un general de Vanaheim, unido con otros integrantes del ejercito y el parlamento, traicionaron a Lestar y pusieron una trampa para que nuevos invasores llegaran, más esta vez lograran entrar al sistema, pero nadie sabría de la traición hasta muchos años después.

Lestar no podía hacer más que ir a luchar nuevamente, se despido de Juno y Freyja y partió con sus tropas, esa fue la ultima vez que Juno lo vio con vida, se gano la batalla, pero el Rey no regreso mas.

Aprovechando eso y ya sin quien se opusiera, Alfos y sus aliados fueron a acabar con las vida de la Reina y su hija, más como lo habían jurado fueron protegidas por los demás reinos, por lo que no les fue posible cumplir sus planes; y mostraron su juramento nuevamente ante la reina, dieron como muestra a sus descendientes, las princesas de los reinos, que pagarían con su vida incluso, la deuda que tenían con Lestar, protegiendo a la futura nueva reina del imperio.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**BUENO YA PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA JEJE NO LO HABIA PODIDO SUBIR, EN FIN AHÍ SE LOS DEJO A VER QUE TAL LES PARECE, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMO VEN ESTA SEMANA ANDO EMOCIONADA ACTUALIZANDO TODOS MIS FICS… SOY MUY FELIZ POR ESO, AHÍ PASEN POR LOS OTROS, AH Y YA HOY O MAÑANA ACTUALIZO EL DE NUESTRO DESTINO ES UN BESO BYE.**

**SIGUIENTE -CAPITULO 2 VIDA… **_**VER SONREIR A LAS PEROSNAS QUE AMO…**_


	4. AVISO DE LA AUTORA

HOLA Y AQUÍ REPORTANDOME YA SE SIGLO SIN VERNOS PERO BUENO EH ESTADO OCUPADISIMA EN CURSO Y EN MI TRABAJO ESTOY CANSADISIMA Y AGRIPADA POR LOS CAMBIOS DE CLIMA…PERO BUENO ESCRIBO PARA DECIRLES QUE YA EL FIN DE SEMANA TENDRE LIBRE! Y POR FIN PODRE ESCRIBIR Y ACTUALIZAR Y SUBIR NUEVOS CAPITULOS DE MIS FICS, POR QUE SON 10 DÍAS, QUE APROVECHARE AL MAXIMO PARA PONERME A ESCIBIR : ) ESO ME HACE TAN FELIZ MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y SUS COMENTARIOS! Y PUES PRONTO ESPEREN EL NUEVO CAPITULO! UN BESASO ENORME : )

SI DESEAN CONTECTARME ESTE ES MI MSN Y MI METRO

.com/haluna

hadaluna_

Y SI NECESITO ACTUALIZAR! Y LO HARE! JAJAJA YA CON VARIAS IDEAS EN LA CEBZA QUE NO EH PODIDO ACTUALIZAR…AMMM PERO BUENO NOS SEGUIMOS VIENDO BYE!


End file.
